The Santa Suit of Mikuru Asahina
by KennyEchelon
Summary: My Xmas present to everyone out there :  Will this Christmas bring Mikuru something a bit more than presents? Mikuru's POV.  Shoujo-ai/mild yuri, doesn't contain anything too inappropriate. Haruhi x Mikuru One-shot. Please review :D MERRY XMAS!


**Haruhi x Mikuru ~ Xmas Edition.**

_Author's note: _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I just want to take this moment to say thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my stories this year. I don't know how many stories I'll be able to write in the new year because as soon as January comes, my life is going to get super busy, but I hope you enjoy what I post and what I've already written. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you… and please don't forget to review :P

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own these characters, they are owned by Nagaru Tanigawa and Kadokawa. P.S. I also don't own Ouran High School Host Club, that's owned by Bisco Hatori and Viz Media._

* MIKURU'S P.O.V.*  
I knew it. I knew it from the moment she burst through the door. An evil glint in her eye, Haruhi stood defiantly in the open doorway, the corner of her mouth curled upward maliciously. Her eyes scanned the club-room rapidly and when her eyes met mine my chest went into overdrive; my pulse was racing twice as fast.

She was after me.

Haruhi sensed my fear (if that's what it was). She could smell terror. She was a hunter. My eyes widened at the same time as her manic grin, her teeth bared, canines exposed. Then, before Kyon could react (well, let's face it which guy would?) she pounced. Yuki sat in her corner reading apathetically as the chaos unfolded in front of her and Itsuki... well, Itsuki was off eliminating a closed space.

Haruhi's face was inches from mine, her smile still plastered on her face. I could feel her warm breath on my pink cheeks. I could tell I was blushing; I couldn't control it.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain stab my ear and I squealed, clamping my eyes tightly shut. She'd bitten me again and it was really painful. Tears welled up between my lashes which didn't go unnoticed by Kyon. "Quit it, Suzumiya" he warned, moving to pull her off me. Haruhi blinked and a fake innocent gesture.

"I'm just playing" she said sweetly. Kyon facepalmed. No matter how hard he tried, Haruhi always overrode him. Its better this way; this way Haruhi won't get bored, she'll have her own way and the universe will be safe.

I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. I'm only this way because Haruhi wishes it and if I showed any outward signs of intelligent thought, well... that's classified information.

Haruhi grabbed my wrist, her vice grip nearly cutting off my circulation, and I let her lead me behind the curtain where the costumes were. It was then that I realised that she was clutching a shopping bag in her other hand. I looked at it fearfully; the bright pink snowflake pattern on the plastic looked suspicious to me.

She shoved it into my chest and I took it from her apprehensively. Peering inside the bag, my heart sank as I saw nothing but white fur and red velvet.

Oh no.

I gave a little whimper and Haruhi smirked. She snatched the bag from my hands then proceeded to empty its contents, spilling what little fabric there was inside onto the club-room floor. "Kyon!" she called over her shoulder "It's time for you guys to go out for a second!"

The male sighed. "Fine, but if I hear any screaming I'm coming in" he said seriously. I heard him leave reluctantly. I felt like begging him to stay but that would mean him seeing me half naked and he's a _boy_. That's _totally_ inappropriate.

Haruhi waited until she heard the door close and then she jumped on me, ending up straddled across my legs. I sat there submissively as she peeled off my uniform, my face growing redder by the second. I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's my mission to keep her happy. I felt embarrassed and exposed; I'd wanted to save this. To me, my body was private and only for my lover's eyes.

All I'd wanted to do since I was little was grow up, marry a loving husband and have a few children. All of that had changed when I became a time traveller… and when I had met Haruhi Suzumiya.

My life had no linear meaning anymore: it was all jumbled and chaotic. I found that I'd become more and more devoted to Her, the one Itsuki-kun calls a deity.

I looked into her golden eyes as she dressed me again, pulling the tiny red Santa dress up around my waist. In that instant, I realised that she _was_ like a goddess (a cruel, punishment crazed goddess, but a goddess nonetheless.) My eyes glistened with bashful tears as Haruhi tugged the top half of the costume over my barely-covered chest and zipped it up the side. The floor felt icy under my exposed legs but my face was growing hotter by the second. I couldn't hold her piercing stare for long so I broke eye contact, gazing at floor.

I felt ashamed; ashamed that I secretly wanted this. I shouldn't be willing to subject myself to Haruhi's wishes, but I couldn't help it. I felt ashamed that I felt this way; ashamed that through all the molestation, blackmail and embarrassment she'd put me through, I had actually fallen in love with Haruhi Suzumiya.

I started to cry, the warm tears cascading down my reddened face, but wasn't crying because I was ashamed. I was crying because I was mad, mad at Haruhi for playing with me when she had no real feelings for me. She messed me around on a daily basis and it wasn't fair.

Haruhi saw my tears and grabbed my wrists with one hand and raised my chin so my eyes met hers once more. "Now, now Mikuru!" she sang happily "We can't have my little moé Santa-chan crying now can we?"

"Let's turn that frown upside down, okay?" she said, a slight smirk on her face. It was then she started to lean in.

I realised what she was doing in a split second, and my heart started to pound twice as fast as usual. I wanted this so badly but I knew it was wrong. The Committee clearly stated that I wasn't to get attached to anyone on this time plane; it would create a paradox and screw up the whole time-space continuum. I was breaking the rules just by sitting there and letting it happen but she was so close. I couldn't back away now; it was too late. Besides, if she didn't get her own way… the whole world would be destroyed, so technically I was fulfilling my duties.

I felt her warm lips press against mine and my heart beat quickened once more. As I kissed back I felt butterflies in my stomach and right in that moment I felt happier than I could have imagined I ever would.

It was all over too quickly and I opened my eyes to meet Haruhi's gaze with a slightly disappointed smile on my face. "Well, wasn't that fun?" she giggled, and I noticed her cheeks were coloured pink.

She really did like me!

As what just happened sank in, I remembered a line from an anime that Haruhi had shown us when she was bored. It had cross dressing, incest and lolicon in it, so naturally she was interested. It also helped that she was infuriated by the fact that the lead character had the same name as her so when she played us the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club, I wasn't surprised that she'd chosen it.

But the one line that had stayed in my memory was: "I never thought I'd end up giving my first kiss to a girl." This thought crossed my mind and I giggled: "Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?"

Haruhi winked and said "And we didn't even need any mistletoe!"


End file.
